


Day 25 - Letters

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/F, Love Letters, Post-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Dear Allison,This is the first Christmas without you. We hadn’t really done much last time, but it’s still weird without you. I keep expecting to get a Merry Christmas text or another complaining about your Dad.





	Day 25 - Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT
> 
> i wrote a ficlet everyday for 25 days how the actual fuck
> 
> anyway, heres sad one

_Dear Allison,_

_This is the first Christmas without you. We hadn’t really done much last time, but it’s still weird without you. I keep expecting to get a Merry Christmas text or another complaining about your Dad._

_I don’t know why I feel like this. We hadn’t even decorated last year considering I was bed-ridden in hospital last time. You’d put some tinsel up in my room and put presents under the chair in the corner. It wasn’t even green, but it made a decent tree I guess. We didn’t have much else to use and I doubt the hospital staff would have let you bring in a real tree._

_Why am I even writing this? I’m just reminiscing on a Christmas gone by like some lovesick fool. I was one, by the way, a lovesick fool. Not that you’d know. I wasn’t going to get in between you and Scott, you were a lovestory for the ages. I suppose those stories always need the jealous one._

_Anyway, I had Jackson. I’m not sure if it was love, but it was enough to save him. He’s not even here this Christmas, he’s still in London, but even if he was here, he’d not be mine. He and Stiles have been skyping a lot recently, I think there’s something there._

_I don’t know why I’m telling you that. You don’t care. You’re not even going to read this. You’re dead._

~***~

_Dear Allison,_

_I wrote to you last year, I still don’t know why, but I suppose I should do it again this year._

_There’s not much to update you on, really. Scott and Kira are still together and they seem happy. Malia and Stiles had a short-lived thing that was a disaster from the first date to the breakup. It was a bit like a Hallmark movie, but a heartbreak version. I still think Stiles is in love with Jackson and it’s most definitely requited._

_Derek’s got a girlfriend, that’s new. He seems happy with Braeden, she’s a mercenary and a bit of a bitch but it makes her all the better. Danny had a boyfriend for a while too, but he turned out to be a player. Slapping him was a highlight of my year. Oh and Isaac had a few flings._

_I’m still alone, I doubt that’ll change anytime soon._

_Love,_  
_Lydia_

~***~

_To Allison,_

_I threw up on the Christmas tree this year. I was thinking about you and then I was throwing up. Maybe I’d had a little bit too much prosecco. Derek was buying, that’s my excuse._

_We don’t see him much anymore. He comes round to check on us, but he has a job and a girlfriend now. And a house. I guess he’s settling down, shocking I know._

_I got into Harvard, Duke, Brown, and a bunch of other colleges if you were interested. Stiles did too. We might end up at the same one, I hope Jackson will be there too. I miss him as much as I miss you._

_From,_  
_Lydia_

~***~

_To Allison,_

_You’re still dead, merry fucking christmas._

~***~

_Dear Allison,_

_It’s been five years now. Maybe I should be over it. I’m not. You’re dead, it sucks._

_It fucking sucks, you know? Having fell in love with someone who dies on you. Having no chance to see if they were in love with you as well. You probably weren’t, you were straight and in love with Isaac and maybe Scott. Who fucking knows anymore._

_You can’t clarify it because you’re dead. I hate it._

_Is this the bit where I fill you in? I should, it’s better than complaining about how much I miss you._

_Jackson and Stiles are dating now, they’re both studying at the University of Manchester in the UK. None of us were expecting that, but apparently they’d been planning it. Stiles secretly flew to Britain for an open day two years ago and they both loved it. They’re a cute couple._

_Isaac’s majoring in psychology in UCLA. He wants to be a psychiatrist. I’m sure he’ll make a great one. He got himself a boyfriend as well, his name is Danny. As in our Danny. It turns out we’re a whole bunch of queers. Other than Derek, Braeden, and Scott._

_He and Kira broke up for a while. Her and Malia had a thing. Scott was very confused, but they’ve recently got back together. He’s doing vet shit at Fullerton and she’s studying astrophysics. No one saw that coming, I’m still shocked two years on._

_Derek’s sister came back. I don’t know if you still remember her, but she’s a lot of fun. She’s the only one beside Stiles who's willing to call me out when I’m being a bitch. She takes no shit and she’s kind of cute too. Not that it matters, especially to you._

_I’m at Columbia majoring in calculus. It’s fun, I guess. I went to a gay bar for the first time a few months back, made out with a cute brunette and pretended that I wasn’t pretending it was you. I’ve had some boyfriends too, they were fun, I guess._

_We’re all in Beacon Hills for Christmas, Derek’s got his whole house decked out in Christmas lights and tinsel and all the Christmas shit. It’s pretty sweet, really. He even chopped down his own trees and everything. Even I’m impressed._

_Merry Christmas. I miss you. ~~I love you.~~_

_Lydia X_

~***~

_Allison,_

_It's been ten years. I haven’t written to you in five. I guess I finally moved on._

_I mentioned Cora in my last letter, she’s become my life. I wasn’t expecting to fall head over heels for her, I didn’t even notice that I had. It was Peter freaking Hale who actually noticed. He basically knocked our heads together._

_We’ve been together for four years. I love her. I really do. I’m proposing to her tonight once the pack Christmas thing is over. It ends earlier now that Derek and Braeden have a little girl. Her name is Laura and she’s the cutest thing in the world. Jackson and Stiles are adopting soon so she’ll have competition for cutest kid._

_We’re doing good. I’m doing good. I hope you’re somehow able to look down at us and I hope you’re proud of us for everything. I even won that stupid maths award I fangirled over in high school._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love,_  
_Lydia xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
